


you're my new normal

by crypticjeggings



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Other, can we change my un to "the queen of self indulgent fluff", i cant believe its not smut!, i just love one robot boy a lot, i'll update tags in the future, kind of exploring the dynamics of no one being able to see him ig?, my friends and i spent so much time talking about the early days of the fandom, so i got inspiration to finally sit down and write a squip x reader after 2 years, the reader is gendernuetral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: You don’t really care about standards or traditions.It’s not surprising, given the life you live. One would hardly find having an AI inside your brain standard.And it’s probably even less traditional to fall in love with him.





	you're my new normal

You don’t really care about standards or traditions.

It’s not surprising, given the life you live. One would hardly find having an AI inside your brain standard.

And it’s probably even less traditional to fall in love with him.

That first night when you both sat on your bed, 2 feet apart and unable to meet each other’s gazes, he warned you that things could never entirely normal in your relationship.”

You smiled at him. “I don’t want normal, I want you.”

Later he would swear that he hadn’t blushed, that he _couldn’t_ blush, but you never believed him. You saw what you saw, which was the way that cyan had dusted across his cheeks, lighting up the faint pattern of circuit boards beneath his skin. You didn’t care that he claimed that computers shouldn’t be able to blush, you simply pointed out that computers weren’t supposed to fall in love either. And then there he’d be again, cheeks glowing.

The first weeks, you didn’t really notice the constraints of his form that only you could hear, see, or touch. No one else was involved in your movie nights or walks through the park (though, you were sure that in the latter you passed by at least a few confused pedestrians), and because of that you didn’t need him to have a physical form.

But within the first few months you would slowly come to realize that it was actually rather useful to have a boyfriend that other people knew existed.

“Maybe I can tell them I’m dating someone online,” you offered, running a hand through his hair as you curled up together on your beanbag.

“Yeah, and then what? They’ll ask to see pictures, or in the future wonder why they’ve never met me. Too many risks and too many holes.”

You let your head fall back against the cushion. “So what, just never tell anyone about you? Let my friends continue trying to set me up on dates, let people tell me I’m such a prude for never sleeping with anyone, let everyone act all pitiful of me because they think I’ve never even kissed a guy?”

He shifted so his forehead was pressed onto your side. The beanbag didn’t move with him. It had took a little getting used to for you not to be weirded out by the way that he defied all physics, since he didn’t have an actual body that took up any space in the universe.

“Maybe you could act like you’ keep dating guys and breaking up with them a few months later,” he joked. You appreciated the way that he seemed to slowly be gaining more human traits, like the ability to make jokes and not always be so serious. He claimed it was a part of his consistently updated code, but you liked to think that he was learning from you.

“That’s a possibility,” you say. There’s a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this will continue to update in the future, i'm not sure how often though. if there's anything in specific you'd like to see, feel free to comment and i'll think about it!


End file.
